


Sit on me!

by Artemisia Todd (Illunis)



Series: Artemisia Todd's fanart [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Fanart, Inspired by Twitter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illunis/pseuds/Artemisia%20Todd
Summary: Geralt loves sucking Jaskier's dick, especially if he's sitting on him ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Artemisia Todd's fanart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866130
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Sit on me!

I was scrolling the hastang geraskier on twitter and a twitt of @CaptainMarianna captured my attention:

This's what her writing ispired me.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and chat with me! You can find me on twitter/instagram/tumblr/pillofort as ArtemisiaTodd (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


End file.
